ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Overseer
Martin Overseer is a well trained Overseer, a group of elite soldiers created to combat the Legion of the Mysterious Stranger, and is a native to the civil-war isles of Gristol. History Born on the island of Gristol, Martin was abducted from a young age to participate and become a member of the Overseers; a zealot-class of elite soldiers who acted as the religious superiors of the Gristolain's. Having not known neither his father nor his mother, Martin was raised and molded through strict rules and tolerance to become one of the Overseer's; being taught by his Elder's to obey the will of the High Overseer, and to adjust to the duty of keeping peace no matter the cost. Raised with his fellow Brethren, Martin was soon brought up to believe that the Overseer's were his family--and that his duty was to serve and protect the will of the High Overseer. Being taught several forms of swordplay and marksmanship, Martin soon adjusted to the physically demanding stress which he was put under by the Elder's who taught him. Always ahead of the rest, Martin was one of the first to become a devout follower of the Overseer's--eventually being bestowed the title of Overseer himself. Prideful of his position in the Gristol Society, Martin constantly abide to the rules--being sure to correct other on their lowliness; so that they one day might become as he was. Brought on to several operations to wipe out their sworn enemy, the Legion of the Mysterious Stranger; Martin found his way between one of the native assassin's: a Red Coat. Defeating the man despite his age and his much superior training, Martin was able to pry information from the broken man--who he was and what he did. His search brought him to the slums, where he found the man's son. Taking the son, Martin was commanded to execute his father in front of the boy--which he righteously did to show for example the things the boy must not do. But that was not all Martin was not commanded to do, as he was to take a hot brand to the boys face to mark him of all unworthiness. Martin hesitated to act, but knew for surety that what is Elder has commanded him to do was for the best of him and the young child. Branding the child despite his screams and protests of pain and agony, Martin delivered the boy to Gristolian Constables to be taken away elsewhere. Commended for his duty, Martin could not stop thinking about what he did to the young man--thinking about something he was sure to push aside: the fact that his Elder's may have been wrong to do such a horrendous thing. Piled with more tasks, Martin dealt with several members of the Gristolain Resistance; knowing that their claims were vile and their actions unjust against the Gristol Empire. Trivia *The last name 'Overseer' is not actually his last name, but it is not known why it is Overseer. It might be a replacement so that the selected children for the Overseers would see each other as actual brethren, thus not creating conflict between them nor the Elders. *Martin was originally meant to be cruel, but rather he was made oblivious to the fact that what he is doing may be wrong--so that a chance of redemption may be found in him.